An electronic storefront may be a virtual store that users of various types of electronic communications devices may contact to purchase goods and services. An electronic storefront or online shop, eshop, e-store, internet shop, webshop, webstore, online store, or virtual store may evoke the physical analogy of buying goods or services at a bricks-and-mortar retailer or in a shopping mall. Electronic storefronts may be hosted by manufacturers, retailers, and other vendors of goods that also may maintain physical sales locations. While electronic storefronts may be most commonly associated with the Internet and the World Wide Web, electronic storefronts may be operated on other networks, including private networks unrelated to the Internet. Electronic storefronts may be commercially operated on a range of bases. Electronic storefronts may be fully proprietary wherein the operator is selling only goods that the operator manufacturers and may distribute through the operator's own other channels. Electronic storefronts may, by contrast, have no association with a manufacturer or originator of goods and operate independent of these entities. Such electronic storefronts may sell a plurality of types of goods and services originated by many manufacturers and retailers. Such electronic storefronts may be truly virtual and may never physically handle goods sold.